otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday
June 8th, 4:15 PM Wildomar, Twin's Home PM Omniance: Lucas is sitting out back under the patio, Odie is standing by the sliding door with a big glass of Pepsi. They're having a small birthday party since it's their 18th birthday today, and it was the last day of school before summer vacation on top of that. There's no "birthday" themed stuff really, but there's a few presents in two small piles on a fold-out table next to the door, with a large cake. The cake is split down the middle, with one half being red-velvet cake, and the other half being cheesecake. In black chocolate syrup is says "Happy 18th!" in cursive over the front. Their grandma seems to have baked it home-made. PM Omniance: Clara: She walks out setting down a ton of Chinese food on the table, like twelve of those paper cartons. Sesame, Orange, Teriyaki, chicken Broccoli Beef, Chow main, Steamed and Fried Rice, and some cream cheese rangoons. She took the day off to make sure everything went according to plan. She looks a bit tired, but happy. Dig in. She turns and walks back into the house. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes some of the chow main and teriyaki, placing it on his plate before sitting down. Ricky: He's standing a few feet from the table looking the table over, still trying to get used to these small parties. He waits for Lucas to grab his food before doing anything. Never had chinese before. How is it? PM Omniance: Lucas: Good, but you'll probably be hungry later. He scoops out the steamed rice and some orange chicken. Teriyaki is the safest choice, almost everyone likes that. Odie: He grabs the sesame chicken and starts taking some as Lucas is talking. Chinese is the bomb. PM Arbi: Ricky: It isn't until Odie and Lucas open the two chicken dishes when he realizes just how drenched in sauce everything is. He grabs some steamed rice and broccoli beef before sitting down. Yuri: He muches down on some of his teriyaki chicken before looking at his brother. I think this is the first time we're having a birthday party without Leena. PM | Edited 6:56:03 PM Omniance: Lucas: She said she'd drop by. He shrugs. Odie: Weren't you gonna ask her out? Lucas: Thought about it... Rethinking it since she seems to be joined at the hip with Mandy Lane these passed few months. He leans forwards and grabs one of the rangoons. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs. That just means more chicken for us. He picks up his plastic fork and continues eating. Ricky: He glances at Lucas when Odie mentions him asking Leena out. He looks down after and eats slowly, deep in thought. PM Omniance: Lucas: There's more fish in the sea right? Something? You guys don't have girlfriends either and you're not worse for wear... Odie: I don't need no lady draggin me down in the prime of my youth! PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's suddenly stepping out onto the patio. Surprised you're even chasing skirts. Especially you Lucas. She narrows her green eyes and sets two small presents on the table. Sure you're not saving yourself for someone else? Her eyes dart to Ricky. Leena: Alright, alright. It's their birthday, cut it down Mandy Lane... She pushes passed Mandy onto the patio and pulls out a couple of small presents, setting them down on the table. Those two are from me, and the two Mandy put down are from Leo. He wasn't sure if he'd make it so he asked me to deliver them for him. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks up from his food, confused. Saving himself for someone else?... Ricky: He gives Mandy Lane a brief almost flirty smile, knowing it'll bother her. PM | Edited 7:12:20 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sighs very slowly. Lucas: You weren't invited Mandy Lane. Mandy Lane: Her eyes dart back to Lucas. I'm not staying, just giving my friend a ride. She looks at Ricky one more time before leaving. Leena: Chinese again? Every year you guys get Chinese. She smirks. PM Arbi: Yuri: The chinese place is two towns over. It's the only day we eat chinese. He looks at Leena as he eats another piece of chicken. PM Omniance: Odie: It's also great every time too. I look forward to it every year. He smiles. Leena: Yeah, getting Chinese sucks. She looks around, just grabbing one of the rangoons. So what were you guys talking about? PM Arbi: Yuri: Odie was talking about some ladies he knew. What were you saying, Odie? PM Omniance: Odie: I was saying that, you know... He shrugs. Yeah. Lucas: He puts his hand on his forehead and looks down. Leena: ...Ok? PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs too and is about to eat more chicken but stops to ask. How did you convince Mandy Lane to come back here? He lowers the chicken again. She didn't steal anything did she?! He looks towards their house. PM | Edited 7:24:28 PM Omniance: Leena: What the hell would Mandy Lane steal? She gets a three-thousand dollar a month allowance. Lucas: She wouldn't do it because she needs it. Leena: Mandy Lane is a good person. Odie: Scary person- Lucas: She's a psychopath that never listens to any form of reason and even when you're helping her she's trying to kill you. He pauses. And I don't mean that figuratively. PM Arbi: Ricky: He remembers Mandy saving the school with Isaac but doesn't mention anything, staying quiet with Leena around. Yuri: He points to his brother with his fork. And this guy used to like her too. What does that have to say about her now? PM Omniance: Odie: All the guys like Mandy Lane. Lucas: You used to hate her Leena. Remember that? Leena: Yeah well that's before we fought demons together and stuff- Lucas: We fought. Me and my brother. Leena: I helped. Lucas: Sure. Leena: What's wrong with you!? Lucas: It doesn't matter. Go play DnD or shop at the mall or whatever it is that you do now with your new friends. Leena: She glares at him for a moment before looking at each of them one by one. Fine. Have a great summer Lucas. She turns and walks out. PM Arbi: Yuri: He leans back, patting his flat belly. So full... He looks up from his stomach towards the presents. What do you think she got us? PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs, feeling a bit bad. Dunno. Odie: He just looks at the two of them. That's some grade-A drama. you went from considering to asking her out to practically throwing her out of your house in the span of ten minutes. Lucas: He puts his hand on his forehead. She's too much work. Too much money. Need someone who is a lot less upkeep you know? And Mandy Lane just infuriates me, and so does that stupid little nerd she still hangs around. I'd punch him in the damn face if he wasn't... Capable of what he's capable of. Odie: He just looks at Yuri and Ricky back and forth, unsure of how to respond to that. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head and grabs a fortune cookie. Don't let the drama get to you, Lucas. In fact, don't even think about them this summer break. Ricky: He nods. There are more important things to think about. Yuri: Yeah, like what we're gonna do over summer break! PM | Edited 7:46:47 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Ricky. More important things. He looks a away taking a deep breath. Odie: What the hell are we going to do? Lucas: He smiles and leans back. Something memorable. Something good. Clara: Their mom comes out with large knife. Alright I guess you two are too old for the birthday song so, we'll just skip to cutting the cake and opening presents. How's that sound? PM Arbi: Vincent: Their small corgi, Rocket, runs into the backyard barking happily followed by their father. He's out of his business suite and instead is wearing something a little more casual for once. Eighteen years old, already? He says teasingly, smiling as he ruffles up both his son's hairs. When did you two grow up so fast? Slow down or you might catch up to me. PM Omniance: Lucas: He quickly tries to salvage his hair. Hey dad, didn't think you'd be able to make it today. He looks up at him, smiling. Odie: Hey Mr. Vera. He does a slight wave. PM Arbi: Vincent: He looks like he's a bodybuilder despite supposedly working for an important company. His muscles give him an intimidating appearance but his cheerful attitude takes away from that. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Not even the big boss man could stop me this time. He looks over at Odie when he waves at him. Staying out of trouble, young man? PM Omniance: Odie: Nah. He shrugs. PM | Edited 8:04:44 PM Omniance: Clara: So are we opening presents or cutting cake first, which one? She looks at Yuri and Lucas. PM Arbi: Yuri: He pats his flat stomach again. Let's open the presents first... PM Omniance: Clara: She sets the knife down. Alright. She walks over to the presents. Let's see here... She pulls out a decent size one. We'll just get this one out of the way, it's from me and your dad. She sets it down between the twins, smiling as she looks up at Vincent. PM Arbi: Yuri: He starts opening the present with Lucas, tearing the wrapping paper off one side. PM Omniance: As the two of them tear it open it reveals a three-in-one radio, cassette tape, and CD player for their car. PM Arbi: Yuri: He whispers. Holy shh... He reads off the parts off the box. Radio, cassette and CD player all in one? He gets up and hugs his mom. PM Omniance: Lucas: That's awesome... He looks at up at their dad. We don't even have CDs though. Clara: As she's hugging Yuri she says over his shoulder. Well when you two get a job you can buy some. PM Arbi: Yuri: He lets go and walks back up to the presents. Maybe we can get Odie to burn us some. He smiles at him. PM Omniance: Odie: That is illegal. I do not participate in such activities, I do not know why you'd even say that? He acts fakely offended with heavy sarcasm in his voice. PM Omniance: Odie: After a moment he grabs his present. So I got this for you guys. It's a small box. One present for the both of you. He walks over and hands it to them. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes the present and looks it over before ripping the wrapping that was obviously done by Odie's mom. PM Omniance: It's Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 for their Sega Genesis. Odie: Actually had a lot of trouble tracking it down, had to practically go through the black market. He looks at the twin's dad. Not that I'm affiliated with the black market... Heh heh... PM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles, looking the game case over. Awesome. Thanks man. Vincent: He quietly clears his throat at Odie's comment. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks around at each of the presents, thinking he may have bought something too expensive. PM Arbi: The sound of a moving truck backing up into their driveway can be heard. PM Omniance: Luana: After a moment she walks up to the back door. Someone is pulling into the driveway with a big truck. She looks at Ricky, knowing full well what's going on. PM Arbi: Ricky: He nods a bit, acting like it's no big deal. Your presents are out front. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at his brother and raises an eyebrow at him. After a moment he gets up and runs through the house, wanting to see what Ricky got him. PM Arbi: The twins makes their way through the house and out onto their frontyard. There's a moving truck pulled up in their driveway with two movers wheeling down two Arcade machines down from the back of the truck. They see the Killer Instinct logo on the first one and the Binding of Isaac: Rebirth logo of the unrelased to the public arcade machine. PM Omniance: Lucas: He just stares at the arcades in silence. Stunned by the awesomeness. Odie: He walks out behind them, looking at the Arcades. Wow. He scratches the back of his head. That's... Pretty awesome. PM Arbi: Yuri: Lucas! It's Binding of Isaac: Rebirth! Lucas! He starts shaking him, his voice getting unusually high from his excitement. It's Binding of Isaac: REBIRTH!! PM Omniance: Lucas: He just nods slowly. Staring at the arcades in silence. PM Arbi: Vincent: He walks out into the open garage with his wife. He crosses his arms, unable to figure out how Ricky could pay for such things. Outdone by the neighbor boy. These are dark times we live in, Clara. PM Omniance: Clara: Well we weren't going to buy them another car. She crosses her arms in a similar way to her husband. She watches Lucas just standing there motionless, and Yuri seeming to run around looking the machines over in excitement. She just raises an eyebrow. Luana: She walks out standing beside the two parents. What the hell are they? PM Arbi: Ricky: He's the last one out of the house, slowly walking out into the frontyard feeling a little nervous that his presents were possibly too good. PM Arbi: Yuri: We need to get these installed! Let's get them upstairs! The mexican worker looks at the other mexican worker and shrugs before wheeling the large machines towards their house. PM Omniance: Clara: She sighs and puts her hand to her forehead. Guess you don't feel as bad about not getting them anything huh mom? Luana: She turns and slowly hobbles back into the house. Portuguese I gave them their present already. Clara: What? She turns and looks back at her mother as she slowly walks into the house from the garage. PM Omniance: Lucas: He gulps. We'll... Have to clear... Some space for them in our room. He turns and runs into the house. PM Arbi: Ricky: He walks up beside Odie, whispering. You think it was too much? PM Omniance: Odie: He shrugs slightly. I mean... I think you broke Lucas and I haven't heard Yuri shriek in excitement like that since he got their Sega Genesis... PM Arbi: Ricky: His expression changes to pleasently surprised. Not the order I wanted to hear that in but it works. He follows the twins into the house with everyone else. PM Omniance: The next morning... PM Omniance: Lucas: He wakes to the new theme song of Necropolis II, slowly looking over at Odie and Yuri who have already woken up and started playing Rebirth. He looks smiles slightly. No demons trying to eat your arm this time, right Ricky? He stretches and rubs his eyes, still laying in bed. PM Arbi: Ricky: He's playing Killer Instinct as Cinder, he's using his demonic hand to handle the controls. He sound of ULTRA COMBO can be heard as he defeats his next opponent. I'd like to see them try. He glances back at Lucas before looking over at the other two. Yuri: Don't get hit by the spiders! He's watching Odie play. PM Omniance: Odie: I got it, I got! He's fighting a new champion variant of Widow that's all white in appearance. She spews spit that slows each time she lands, and coughs up spiders. Odie is playing as the new character, Michael, who is somewhat similar to Azazel as he starts off with flying. He carries a small toy sword and swings it in an incredibly short-range, but highly damaging, cleave, which makes him really difficult to play against a lot of the enemies. Lucas: He gets out of bed and walks up behind Ricky, watching him play Killer Instinct. PM Arbi: Ricky: His next opponent is Orchid, a black haired woman who uses two magical blunt weapons and has the power to also change into a fire cat. So what did Leena end up getting you guys? He concentrates on the screen. PM Omniance: Lucas: He glances back at his desk, his unopened present on the edge of it. Dunno. Leo got us gift cards for Blockbuster. PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks over to the desk and grabs the present, shaking it to his ear. PM Omniance: It's a small, long box, and is sounds like a few small things move around and clack into each other as he shakes it. Lucas: He sighs as he walks over and grabs it from his brother, opening it. It's a box of very nice charcoal pencils, used for drawing. He closes it. Maybe I'll try them out later. He tosses them onto his desk. Just as he does, the phone in their room rings. His eyes dart over to look at it. PM Arbi: Ricky: Cinder backflip kicks Orchid off the building as Lucas says that. She falls to her death, landing on a car and destroying it. Category:RP